Kenny McFarlane
Kenny McFarlane better known as Kong is a bully at Midtown High. Biography Kong and his friend Frederick Thompson or "Flash" were friends with Harry Osborn and would often throw food, kick, and brutally bully Peter Parker, a quiet bookworm. Harry often tried to convince Kong to lay off Peter, but Kong and Flash even bullied Peter at a food court, where Ben Parker, Peter's uncle, sternly confronted them. At a field trip to Osborn Industries, the 00 Spider bit Parker and jumped on Mary Jane Watson before Kong crushed it. The next day at school Kong tried to push Peter over, but Peter flipped Kong on his face. Kong then told Harry about how Peter broke Flash's hand in a fight. Kong witnessed Crusher Hogan getting beaten by Spider-Man at a wrestling exhibition. Gaining new respect for Peter, Kong let him stay it his house where he held a party after Peter had a falling out with his uncle. He talked to Flash and saw Liz Allen hitting on Peter. Kong however was enraged after Peter quit the basketball team he had joined to replace Flash. Kong then survived the fight at the high school between Spider-Man and Norman Osborn, mutated into the Green Goblin. After Spider-Man brok up a bank robbery in Brooklyn, Kong told Flash about Spider-Man and the Daily Bugle's reward for photos of Spider-Man. He often talked about Spider-Man extensively, annoying Liz Allen. He attended Peter giving a speech about Anthony Stark. At a pep rally McFarlane talked about superpowers with Thompson and Allen, and the group was shocked when Gwen Stacy introduced herself. At night McFarlane suddenly realized Peter was Spider-Man and tried convincing Thompson. Thompson told him to try and kick Peter to see if he would react. When Peter screamed Stacy pulled a knife on McFarlane and was led off. On senior skip day, Liz invited Kong to her, Gwen's, Mary Jane's, and Peter's group. They went to a mall where they had a run-in with the X-Men, where Kong quizzed them about being Mutants. Kong was later present to see Harry Osborn's brief return to school. He gave his hero presentation on Frank Castle, the Punisher, and it was derided as Castle was not seen as hero. Abilities and Traits Kong seemed to be cruel and merciless, but was being led on by Flash. He is actually a dumb well-meaning fun person. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 9: Meet The Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 10: The Worst Thing'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 11: Discovery'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 4: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 1'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 14: Doctor Octopus'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 15: Confrontations'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 17: Taking Advantage'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 19: Piece of Work'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van''